The present invention relates to the formation of a reserve winding for further connection on the bobbins of textile machines according to a procedure in which, after severing of the yarn section between a full bobbin and a yarn supply device, the yarn which is continuously supplied by that device is removed by means of a suction device and brought into engagement, after insertion of an empty bobbin into a bobbin holder, with a hook-shaped catch element which rotates together with the bobbin.
Apparatus for performing such an operation is provided with a bobbin holder having two bobbin arms between which a bobbin can be held above rotatably mounted bobbin discs, with a yarn supply device associated with the bobbin holder, and with a suction device connected in series with the area of the bobbin discs, and a catch hook is provided at the outer edge of one of the bobbin discs.
In a known winding device for producing cylindrical yarn bodies on textile machines, the yarn which continues to be supplied after removal of the full bobbin is manually introduced into a suction device and during insertion of the empty bobbin and its contact with the slotted drum or cam that drives it, a guide element is moved into an outer end position so as to move the yarn in the direction toward a bobbin arm and thus bring it into engagement with a catch hook which rotates together with the bobbin disc adjacent the guide element.
Upon severing of the yarn in communication with the suction device, and winding of a transitional end piece onto an end region of the bobbin outside of the coiling area, the guide element is returned to its starting position so that the normal winding process can begin.
One drawback possessed by the known winding device is that the guide element, whose axis of rotation lies in the same vertical plane as the bobbin end associated with the catch hook, guides the yarn, during the formation of the reserve loop, exclusively into the region of the catch hook. Consequently, the tie end is wound over several times and is not easily accessible.
Further, a drawback of the procedure effected with the known winding device is that, in time sequence, a reserve winding is formed first and then the bobbin is wound and both windings are formed, once the yarn in communication with the suction device has been severed, exclusively from the yarn coming from the yarn supply device.
Because the cutting process takes place immediately after the catching process, there additionally exists the danger that the yarn which has been severed in the vicinity of the catch hook will not be completely carried along the hook.